


Resume, Not Restart

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: After Bucky is injured during a mission and may have lost his memory, Steve finds that sometimes kindness and aid may come from unexpected sources.





	Resume, Not Restart

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Amnesia_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

Steve was waiting in a chair across the hall from the infirmary room when a nurse walked out through the door, clipboard in hand and about to hurry off to another location. Steve stopped her for a moment, rising from his seat.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” He called out to get the nurse's attention, and the attempt was successful, for she stopped and looked over her shoulder. 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” she asked.

“How is he?”

The nurse pursed her lips. “I believe Mr Stark should be the one to inform you. He’s in the room; the door’s unlocked now and you may enter.”

Steve nodded. “Thank you.”

The nurse turned her head and returned to walking down the hall, soon turning a corner and leaving Steve’s line of sight. Steve looked at the ground for a moment, gathering his bearings before looking up at the door. He willed his feet to take one, two steps towards the door and then pushed it open once it was within reach. He put on his Captain America expression as he entered the room, prepared for even the worst-case scenario. 

Steve’s previous spot at the bedside was currently occupied by Tony Stark, who wore a Dragonforce t-shirt that had several stains and burned holes, all likely originating from one inventive streak or another. He looked exhausted, as if he hadn’t slept in weeks, but his face lit up once Steve entered. The lack of a somber atmosphere around the billionaire rise to some hope that was slowly forming in Steve’s chest, but the supersoldier refused to let himself get too hopeful yet.

“Oh, hey, you didn’t get lost on your way after all, old man,” Tony commented in greeting. 

“JARVIS helped,” Steve admitted in jest, one corner of his lips quirking up into a small half-smile for a second before dropping back down to neutral as Steve looked at the person on the bed. Despite his focus not being on Tony, his next question was still for the billionaire. “What’s the situation?”

“So you know how the docs said that they were giving him an, I don’t know, max 2% chance to regain his memory after the last mission?”

“Yeah.” Steve didn’t need reminding, although he avoided snapping at Stark too early. Stark talked a lot, but he’d get to the point eventually. 

“Well, some new tech — designed by yours truly — probably, at like 98% likelihood, restored everything he already remembered.”

Steve took a moment to answer, shocked. “So you mean-”

“That your personal cuddly murder muffin will be back to the way he was before that evil son of a bitch knocked him off the roof of the tower head-first? Yeah. He’ll need a few more hours for his neck and spine to heal up, but he’ll be released and in tip-top shape in no time.” Tony said all of this as if it hadn’t been a major deal, as if he hadn’t just saved Steve’s friend from a permanent and potentially crippling case of retroactive amnesia. 

Steve looked at Tony, relief and admiration evident in his blue eyes. “Tony, I—”

“Uh, uh, uh!” Tony interrupted, not wanting to hear it. “Just silently accept that I’m the best and that’s all.”

Steve nodded, closing his mouth and letting what he planned to say go unsaid, not even commenting on Tony’s ego. Steve simply looked back down at the figure on the bed.

There was a moment of silence between them, and then Stark began to fidget a bit, uncomfortable with the lack of noise and movement. “I, uh, I’m gonna head down to the workshop, see if I can’t figure out other ways to use this technology or maybe upgrade my suits a bit.” With that, Tony moved past Steve, making a beeline for the exit and freeing up the chair for Steve. 

The supersoldier sat down, but then he looked up just as Tony opened the door to leave. “Stark,” he called, and Tony paused. “Thanks,” Steve said simply. He saw Tony give a tiny nod before the billionaire left.

That left Steve to sit in the infirmary room on the slightly uncomfortable foldable chair, waiting at his friend’s bedside as the fellow Avenger healed from a battle wound. When the original doctor’s diagnosis came through, Steve had felt broken. But Tony? Tony downright refused to believe it before storming to the lab, muttering stuff under his breath, and now, Tony turned what would have likely been a tragedy into hope. Instead of having to start over with the fellow Avenger’s recovery, they’d simply get to resume where they had been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier!
> 
> While this part was certainly not the fluffiest of fics and handles slightly more difficult topics, I chose to include it because it portrays how Steve's teammates are willing to help, too, even if Steve himself isn't so certain of that. Also, this can be considered fluff in the sense that my AU is much kinder to Steve than the MCU. He can't get a break in canon, can he?
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
